thor's daughter
by bluecat56
Summary: thor has a daughter and loki knows
1. Chapter 1

Thor's P.O.V

It was the hardest decision of my life I had to let go she was in too much danger for me to keep her my poor little luna thor said as he looked down at his tiny daughter she was beautiful she looked like her mother, but she has my eyes she had is bright blue eyes but she had her mother's hair her fiery red hair framed her face in the faint light of the alleyway he had, had an affair with a mortal he loved her but in the avengers last battle she had been hit and she had passed ,when she had tried to help when he started walking again he was slowly making his way to the orphanage, he saw a little basket on the porch he laid her down and kissed her cheek and put down the note, and before he turned and left he took the royal necklace of asgard from his neck and put it on her he kissed her one last time and ran off into the night.

11 years later

Luna's P.O.V

as I walked in the park with my foster family I felt pangs of sadness in my heart when I saw children with their moms and dads for I had neither all I had was a necklace a puny little necklace , that was all I had and I was lucky all the other foster kids had nothing ,but she still felt like she had nothing as they walked she thought of those split second memories that she had of her father all she new was her mom was dead and her father abandoned her when she was small now she lived in new york with a foster family but when she remembered him he looked so familiar and so cozy inside yet know matter how she tried how many sites she went on she could never find him she after 6 years in a orphanage they put her up for adoption know that she was 11 she had no hope of it , nobody wants a teenager all they want are babies. after our walk in the park my foster mom got a call on her cell after a long time of her gabbaling she looked over at me and said "well today is your lucky day someone wants you" the drive to social services took forever well at least it felt like it I was getting adopted.

When we got to social services we parked and I almost ran inside, but I stayed calm when we got inside there was a man sitting there he had black hair and a devilish face he had a strong build , as soon as we came in he looked at me and smiled but he stayed seated when my agent came out she look me and the man (who I had taken a liking to) she took me and him into a back room and sat me down she sat on a smaller stool as looked at me and then him well this is he wants to adopt you and I will leave you to it after that she stood up and left the room for a little while we sat there like dops but I spoke " so, you want to adopt me, what for ?" "well" he said " I have been looking into it and you fit the match I was looking for so it is your decision will you be my daughter" yes I said almost too eagerly he smiled and at that moment my agent walked through the door and said well it is settled I will need you to sign some papers and its done.

I walked out into the waiting room again only to see my foster family gone I turned to look at my agent and that had a knife to her throat she was struggling to say something but I did not understand he looked at me and said "let's go !" he let go of my agent and before I could move he ran forward grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door he waved his hand and he changed clothes to a horned helmet and green shirt and a cape he waved his hand again and a big circle of blackness opened 4 feet away from us he keeped running forward I tried to stop but it was no use we plunged into the hole and all went black.

Thor's P.O.V

It was all over the news they called it a kidnapping and a murder but I knew it was not when I saw him and her the outfit and the girl it was loki and luna he had found her somehow , I had never told the other avengers that I had daughter we all made an agreement to not have offspring but I broke it ,hey I fell in love but captain america came in and told me the news he said that he Iron man were going to try to stop him and he wanted me to come I agreed and turned of the TV and when with him. I needed my daughter now that I had seen her I needed to talk to her to tell her , she needs to know.

Luna's P.O.V

I woke up in a chilly place I was sitting in a chair but I was not tied up I looked around the whole place was a light with troches and highly decorated walls and ceilings as I turned I saw that man sitting on his or what looked like a throne he looked down at me after a while and said " good you're alive" he stood up and walked over to me, as I looked at him I realized that I knew who he was, he was that thor guys brother um… loki that was it meanwhile she walked over stood me up and told me to follow him I was too afraid to run I have seen what he has done so I just followed him up and down a ton of hallways and he finally stopped at a door he opened it , it was not much it was just a small room with a bed in the corner and a old shag rug there was also another door on the other side of the room he pushed me in and closed to door behind me I could hear him lock it, I looked around the room and walked over to the bed I sat down and a puff of dust rose of the bed making me sneeze I stood up and walked over to the other door and opened it cautiously I looked in and it was just a bathroom I thought it would be like a balcony or something but it was not I closed the door and flopped down on the bed and fell into a fitful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys I am sorry to say I will not be continuing this

story I have had WAY too many negative privat comments


End file.
